pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Invention Double Reacharound
The Pseudoans are a crafty lot. With a couple of tools by their side they can make everything possible, including the fact that everything is made by them and the original inventors are merely inspired by them. How? With copious use of trans-temporal technology, they could make the inventor travel in time. This is called the Invention Double-Reacharound. Doing this very dangerous; not only is this morally iffy, but the timelines could tear themselves apart, or other unintended consequences, could happen at any time, and in any place. So it has to be carefully calibrated and such to make sure bad things do not happen. Prerequisites and Equipment The Invention Double Reach-Around requires multiple advanced technologies that have yet to be invented by us. These include: *A number of inter-universal detection equipment that can indicate whether or not a specific thing exists inside any given universe or not. *Trans-temporal technology, which, other than meaning time travel, also means transfer of brainwaves, material things and of course a person through time and sometimes other timelines. That’s all there is to it. Once that has been prepared, the rest can begin. Explanation Due to time travel shenanigans, there are two ways to explain this, one by the order of events and the other by chronological order. Both are strong at different portions of the operation, so both are used. In the Order of Events We start here, at 0. We use third-person narrative here due to the fact that this is more of a summary. Zero In the very beginning of the journey, in 41236 PDN, trans-temporal technology was invented by Pseudoans, using technology sent to them from their future selves. One and Two The invention in question is invented at t0, marked 1''' on the map. This will be picked up by the Pseudoans in '''2, who continues to collect information of the invention across all other timelines. In doing so they perfect the invention to ensure that all the good parts of each sub-invention (which is the invention over all timelines) are included in the final version. This usually takes about two Pseudoan years. Three After all the information is gathered and everything is ready, it is sent to the past, usually in a material form such as notes on paper because various digital forms are not invented yet. Four The item is sent here, usually in the low ten-thousands PDN. It will be discovered by some guy who just happens to walk there, and he will “invent” it. Five The invention will be absorbed into society, because otherwise it will be the wrong timeline. This process takes about two hundred years on average. Six Far in the future, sometime after trans-temporal technology is invented, the original invention will be given flaws, and is now ready to be sent to its original universe – with its original inventor – to be “invented”. In Chronological Order This section is written in a more personal form. Four There was this one guy who was walking down the woods one day when he suddenly hit upon an idea. It sounds really cool! He made the plans and everything. Let’s get it to work! Five It does work! We shall continue to create more using it! Zero Would you look at that: we, using these brand new ideas, have created trans-temporal technology, today at 41236 PDN! We are so prolific! We also in the meantime created some trans-universal communication portal. Six Further examination reveals that we have to send these plans, chopped up and muddled to, to various other universes, according to the plans that were drafted so long ago. Hmm. Sure can. Two Oh look, someone made something… wait a minute; that looks like a part of ours! How interesting! Three We have collected enough information to be ready to send them back to the past. Well, in three – two – one – off it goes… Category:1.40 Technologies and Techniques